The Colour of Her Eyes
by RiverGray
Summary: The colour of her eyes. Blue, brown, green. Shifting, changing, like the sun and moon in the sky. Like the Lethe, wiping away all coherent thoughts from his mind, making him forget everything he wanted to say. All he could do was watch from the walls, merely a shadow... Leo & Piper. One-shot.


**A/N - Thank You to all my reviewers! It's basically the same; I just tweaked a word or two that needed tweaking. I also forgot the Disclaimer; it's crazy trying to remember everything in the beginning. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON; RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Also, I forgot to say a big thank you to TheLostRelic for inspiring me with his story 'a parade of stars', even though he probably doesn't know it. You guys should it really check it out sometime =).**

**Get Reading! Don't let me go on forever!**

* * *

_The colour of her eyes._

Blue, brown, green.

Shifting, changing, like the sun and moon in the sky. Like the Lethe, wiping away all coherent thoughts from his mind, making him forget everything he wanted to say.

All he could do was watch from the walls, merely a shadow, as the boys flirted with her, hoping for their chance to see love in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. All he could do was watch from the corners, another nameless, uncaring face, as the girls taunted her and called her names, saying she was _fake_. Saying she was _ugly_. Saying she was _alone_. All he could do was watch, too cowardly to speak up and comfort her, as those shifting, changing eyes filled with pain and suffering.

He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, and wonderful, and that he would never let her stand alone.

But he never did.

Everyday, he saw her sit by herself, head held high, gently pushing away all the boys, keeping a wary eye out for the girls.

Everyday, he saw that it was only a facade, shakily patched together and made of cracked porcelein.

Everyday, he saw her crumble, just a little more, and he wanted to be there for her _so, so badly_ that it physically hurt.

He hated himself for being so afraid.

He hated her for being so perfect.

He hated himself for hating her for something she couldn't control.

And then, suddenly, randomly, miraculously, one day, she _noticed_ him.

* * *

_The sound of her voice._

Clear and calm. Spreading a warmth through his veins that he hadn't known he'd been missing.

Soft and shy. Not knowing what to say, but desperate for someone to grab onto. Trying to sound like she wasn't desperate for someone to grab onto.

He was fine with that. Happy with that. He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket and hoped that she wouldn't go away.

She didn't.

She stayed.

Her voice continued to fill him with light and warmth and he felt like he was finally complete.

Finally home.

Sweet nothings. They talked for what seemed like brief moments, but had really been ages and ages. About little things, meaningless things. Not once did he tell her about his life, his mother, his non-existant home. Not once did she tell him about her issues, her father, the things she had done in the past.

They stood in the present and talked of the future, and then, he saw her smile for the first time.

A small, but brilliant smile that seemed to light up the world.

* * *

_The shape of her mouth._

As the weeks went by, he fell in love with the way she bit her lip and reached for his hand when she was worried, or nervous.

The way her laugh, like the most beautiful music, rang in his ears as he ran down the street, gripping her hand with his and pulling her along with him.

The way she smiled and sang at the same time, humming harmless little ditties that turned into giggles whenever he tried to join in.

He thought they would be that way forever. He thought that nothing would ever change. He thought that she was _his_, because he had known from the start that he had always been hers.

But he was wrong.

And Jason came.

Jason the hero; gold-haired and blue-eyed. Strong, handsome, regal.

Everything he wanted be.

Everything he never would be.

Jason the brilliant; kind and caring. Jason who never strayed from his duty, never showed weakness or imperfection.

Jason; the boy she started to love.

And then, gradually, her eyes no longer searched for his face in the school halls.

Gradually, her voice no longer spoke for him, clear and soft and calm and shy.

Her mouth smiled still, but her laugh was for Jason and Jason alone.

He was suddenly no longer the person she held onto. His heart turned to glass and, everyday, he watched her hopelessly, futily trying to convince himself he was happy for her sake. Because he had only ever been her best friend. Because he had lost someone he loved for the second time in his life.

When she took Jason's hand and gave _him_ that beautiful smile, he felt more alone than he had ever been his whole life.

When she asked him where Jason was, and frowned a little frown when he told her, '_I don't know_,' he felt like he was falling, and he wondered if she would catch him in the end.

When she leant up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Jason's and kissed _him_ like there wasn't anyone else in the world, he felt his cold, glass heart shatter into a million sharp shards and he locked himself inside and vowed to never love again.

* * *

The years went by, and she grew up, grew old.

As did Jason, and as did he.

And then, one day, she was suddenly gone.

He saw her, one last time, before she was returned to the earth from which she came.

Blue, brown green.

Closed, like she was merely sleeping.

He watched again; a shadow, a nameless, uncaring face. Too cowardly to stand up and say that he had quietly loved her all along.

That night he cried, dry bitter tears, and the ocean outside his window boiled; roaring and crashing restlessly, echoing his emptiness and confusion, trying to break free.

Blue, brown, green.

All blue, brown green.

Shifting.

Changing.

_The colour of her eyes._

* * *

**A/N - So... That's my first one-shot. Don't hate me, but, even though Piper and Jason are nice together, I somehow manage to like Piper and Leo more. Leo's just an awesome guy. So tragic. =P.**

**REVIEW please! That would make my day. Or night. Depending on when I get the review, if I get the review. If you're not a writer and just a reader, you have NO IDEA how important reviews are to us. Trust me; I was like that once.**

**Mischief by Moonlight =)**


End file.
